The history of Tetris
by Dragon Author of doom
Summary: This story is a little dramatic, so enjoy. R&R [One-shot]


Eric: Okay this is my story about Tetris, with the narration of Chuck. Enjoy it.

I don't own Tetris this story is made-up.

* * *

Chuck: The history of Tetris ah yes. The year was 1930 Russia, Moscow. -background changes to Moscow Russia- Here we see a place hit by the Great Depression which has made many people poor and jobless, but our story takes place within this factory-shows a factory- A block factory, and a worker name Tet Ris, he was but a simple man with little to do but make blocks.

Tet: Oh at least I have a job,-putting a block together- And all these blocks to keep me working real late into the evening.

Chuck: Yes of course you do, now Tet was a thinker and most people criticized how he sent the blocks to there distention…

Tet: -lines up 10 blocks in a row and they disappear- Next 10!

Worker: Why do you always do things like that? Why can't you be more like the rest of us and do it correctly.

Tet: Because it is easier to do it this way, not to say but more efficient.

Chuck: So he continued to work as a block factory until one day it closed Tet was heart broken at this and wanted to continue his legacy with a game he thought of…

Tet: What do you mean we're closing?

Boss: Well no one needs blocks when they now got toys.

Tet: This is breaking my heart seeing this happen.

Boss: Yeah you were a job worker, but what are you going to do about it?

Chuck: So Tet went home to think of what to do. He thought of outrageous things with blocks than had an idea for these blocks of his.

Tet: Lets see maybe some kind of learning device, no. I got it a game where you have to line up the blocks!

Chuck: So he started to write the rules down on a block cause he could not afford paper. He though of what kind of shapes these blocks could come in.

Tet: Maybe a trapezoid, or a rectangle, and a square, and how about one that likes like a z.-taking some blocks and a saw- I'll cut them up just in a flash-starts to cut the blocks into many shapes-

Chuck: He made many of these blocks enough to fill a truck for blocks are the only thing he had, except for some meat in the oven.

Tet: Okay now that they are all cut up. Who will buy this game of mine.

Chuck: And so he went from business to business trying to find someone to buy his block game. No one bought the game for the instructions were to hard to follow by little kids.

Tet: How about it?

Business guy: No one will buy this game; people are still having hard times to buy food let alone games.

Chuck: heart broken and shattered he stumbled his way home only to find that his house was on fire, from a left on stove.

Tet: Noo my house now where will I live?

AN: I know that Russia didn't have a fire company back than, but keep in mind this story is made-up.

Fireman: Well you still got your health, and your youth go to America and struck it rich.

Tet: Yeah but all my blocks they were my family.

Chuck: So he got on a boat and went to America with his hopes high and his heart broken, having to leave his home country.

Tet: Ah America the place where I can strike it rich. I'll go to a business and sale my game and live it up.

Chuck: So he went to New York, and found a business that was interested in his idea.

Tet: So all you have to do is line up the blocks and they disappear.

Business guy: So that's all huh, seems fun to me, I'll buy it for 3000 dollars and you'll be sipping drinks all day.

Tet: Yes my life is turning around now I'm wealthier.

Chuck: So he lived in a big house but in the 1987 his wealth was fading quickly he sold the rights to a company.

Business Guy: So how much for it?

Tet: $100,000.

Business Guy: How about $90,000 and its a deal.

Tet: Okay.

Chuck: And so he lived the rest of his days playing with the blocks he loved so much. The end of this story, but that company improved on it making it into a Gameboy game than want on to other gaming systems, and in 2040 they made Tetris online, a very hard and compative game, which was featured in the Video Game Olympics. Please note that this is all a lie a fable, Please Review.


End file.
